


Noivern and Friends - Noivern the Gem Hunter

by PokeBoots



Series: Noivern and Friends [3]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Caves, F/F, Gem - Freeform, Mud, Wellies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:09:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29614083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PokeBoots/pseuds/PokeBoots
Summary: Noivern comes across a Victini who is in search of an orange gem that is said to be very rare. As they search through a cave to find it, will they ever comes across one?The third Noivern and Friends story.I own nothing.
Series: Noivern and Friends [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1806817
Kudos: 1





	Noivern and Friends - Noivern the Gem Hunter

It was a very rainy day today. The clouds were dark and grey and as Noivern woke up he could hear the sound of the raindrops tapping on his window.

Anytime Noivern awoke to see the rain outside, he always knew it was going to be his kind of day. A day where he could wear his red wellies, get out his umbrella and enjoy the sights and thrills of a rainy day such as dancing about in puddles and getting stuck in sticky mud.

"Yawn. Rain, rain, rain. It sure is going to be a great day." he said as he yawned and stretched his claws together. As he headed downstairs to have some breakfast, he spotted the most unusual of things nearby his little muddy field.

He saw a little Pokemon that had big large and pointed orange ears that formed the letter V and a cream-colored head. It was even wearing orange rubber wellies and was jumping up and down, to and fro in a puddle that had formed nearby Noivern's house. 

Noivern had never seen a Pokemon quite like it before.

"What is that?" he said to himself. Propping on his red wellies, he skipped breakfast entirely and walked out of his room and into his field. As the strange new thing twirled his umbrella about and stomped his left boot into the puddle, Noivern slowly walked to it. He wasn't quite sure if it would be frightened seeing him.

Very quietly he watched it dancing away but before he could turn back, it began  
to sing a little song to itself. Noivern stood down and listened:

"I'm a Victini in my wellies.   
A Victini wearing orange wellies.  
I go splish splash splosh, splish splash splosh.  
And I jump in my orange welly boots.  
My boots, boots, boots,  
my wellington boots, boots, boots."

Noivern was about to go back in but after hearing that wonderful song he wanted to praise the Victini and so went to back to comment about it. "That was a lovely song." he called. "You look great in those orange wellies."

He suddenly remembered something. Victini was a mythical Pokemon and most mythicals barely ever appeared at his home town. Noivern was surprised as he stumbled back into his house and fell to the ground.

"Wait, a Victini!" he cried. "A Victini that wears wellies like me?"

Victini laughed at the sight. "Yep, I may not be seen often but I sure love wearing these wellies on a rainy day. Thanks there pal."

Noivern picked himself back up again. "You're welcome. It's not everyday I get to talk with a Victini. So what are you doing down here?"  
"Well, I came here because I wanted to find an orange gem that's hiding around here. Legend has it, it may be a gem that's been lost for many years."  
"An orange gem?" replied Noivern. He hadn't seen gems around his place, not that he new of any gems.  
"I do a bit of gem collecting whenever I get precious time to myself. I'm a mythical kind of Pokemon, one that doesn't want to be caught by trainers or be seen too much so I have to keep it a secret. But at least with regular Pokemon like you I'll be safe around here."

It seemed this particular Victini was into collecting gems and that he had had some trouble with certain trainers.  
Noivern was eager to learn more about him, it could even lead to making a new friend.

"So, should we start searching?" he asked.  
"Yeah." Victini replied. "But it is raining outside and there might be a lot of mud. At least I've got my nice shiny orange wellies to wear and an orange umbrella to go with it."  
Noivern got his red umbrella out.  
"And I've got my red wellies and my red umbrella too."  
"Wow, ha ha. I guess you are kinda like me then. Okay, let's go."  
The two opened up their umbrellas and off the two went.

As the two walked through the park together, Noivern wanted to know a little bit more about Victini.

"So, what got you into collecting gems?" Noivern said.

"It was when I was young. My dad had a fascination for gems both old and new so he started up his own company. They sold many different gems and made everyone happy. He even promised me that maybe when he got old, I could take over for him and continue his legacy."

Noivern smiled.

"That was... until my father got captured by some humans, some rather greedy humans. After that I searched all over the place looking for him but I couldn't find him anywhere. I soon got the news from a friend of mine that he got caught by a trainer who was boasting  
about how great he'd be if he caught a mythical Pokemon. From what I heard, he seemed really stuck up and rude. I was very upset that day."

"Awww, I'm so sorry that you lost your father." Noivern told him. He never liked hearing stories like that.

"And what's worse, as I continued to search for him I ran into that trainer again and I saw he had captured my father. Being too cocky and arrogant, he forced him to fight against me but he refused and his trainer began to lash out on him. The last few words I heard from him was "Run my son run, run to a place that'll be safe." And that's what I did, I left and never looked back afterwards. I still want to find and get my father back but who knows where that trainer is?"

Noivern grumbled. That trainer sounded like such an awful person.  
"What a terrible trainer." he said. Victini continued.

"Ever since then I've become kind of homeless. It was only when I stumbled upon this place by complete accident that I considered maybe this sort of town will be safe. I never meant to have come here choosing to go somewhere else but on one night, the winds were just too fierce that I was blown down right here. I was preparing to leave again but then I saw this place was mostly just made up of folks like you. That's when I finally considered being here... but mostly in secrecy. I wasn't sure if I could trust anyone or not."

"That must have been a terrible experience." replied Noivern. "But you can trust me, no, you can trust this town. Almost nothing bad ever happens in Poke-Town. We live life to the fullest, away from human society."

"From how long I've been here, yeah."  
"Where where you heading to at first?" asked Noivern.  
"To Maqua Valley." replied Victini. "Where my family are. I was flying my way there after my dad told me to run, but it was doing such a stormy and windy night. The wind blew me down straight into the mud, I was wet from my fur to my feet that I had to find somewhere to clean myself up. I didn't have any wellies before so my feet were a mess, that's what made me consider getting some."

"I guess you're kinda like me then, ha ha. I got stuck as a Noibat once and didn't like how sticky my feet felt. I did like squelching but that soon quickly ended once I got pulled out. But eventually I got my own pair for my birthday and haven't looked back since then. Where did you get yours Victini?"

"After I landed in Poke-Town, my friend called me up and said if I needed anything so I told him to get me some wellies in case there was any sticky places I went to. He got me some nice orange ones that were rubbery and shiny. They feel really nice to wear."

The two went passing through the forest and the endless array of tall trees and a small mountain.

"We should be getting close to where it's located." said Victini.

At long last both Noivern and Victini had finally arrived to Victini's destination.

"This is it Noivern, it should be in here."

It was a very big cave complete with rocks and a dark path.

"Wow, that is a rather big cave." said Noivern.  
"Yep, and this should be the exact place where that orange gem should be. I've got a good feeling about it."

Victini prepared himself. He brushed up his wellies and even had a torch in his bag in case it was a dark cave.

"Are you ready Noivern?" asked Victini as he passed Noivern an extra torch.  
"Yes." he replied.  
"Good, then let's go."

And so both Noivern and Victini went into the cave together.

The ground was very rocky and hard and as they looked around there were a variety of many different rocks. As they walked through, they saw nothing but rocks. Victini knew that he had to go in further if wanted any gems, so the two carried on.

As they trudged on, the ground became a little more wet which Noivern felt with his wellies. It was almost as if something had brought the puddles from outside into the cave.

Soon they looked down to see it was becoming a little more wet but not too wet.  
"Hey look, the floor's become a big puddle, ha ha." Noivern said as he began to jump up and down as he walked. 

They continued once more. It seemed rather never-ending but alas Victini began to notice sparkling in the distance. As they walked, the sparkling grew larger and larger and the darkness began to dim away. There were diamonds of light stuck to the walls and as soon as Victini came to a sudden stop, they saw there were so many different diamonds about lighting the entire path.

This cave seemed like it was a straight path as opposed to different branching ones. Noivern wondered if it had been used by other people before.  
He suddenly felt a slop of mud on his boot.  
"Looks as if puddles aren't the only thing here." Noivern said.

Little patches of mud peppered the cave with the puddles which sure delighted Noivern.

At long last, they made it to a full giant area complete with more shiny diamonds, rocky grounds, patches of sticky mud and puddles that had been made by the dripping water from above.

"Here we are." said Victini as he turned off his torch. "It's surprisingly bright here too. Never seen a cave quite like this." 

He then took out a mini radar from his pocket. It was round and had a gem sticker plastered on top of it (most likely put on by Victini's dad or himself).

"Wow, what's that?" Noivern asked.  
"It's my very own gem searching radar." said Victini. "Well, actually it was my father's but he gave it to me just before his capture. This allows me to locate where any gems are. It makes a little noise to tell me if I'm getting nearer and closer to any."

Victini began to pace around the area searching for any gems with Noivern helping out. He soon heard a beeping sound coming from his radar.  
"Looks like there may be a gem nearby." said Noivern.  
"It's from that small rock over there." Victini pointed at the rock standing nearby a giant puddle. "Time to get to work."

Victini rubbed his hands together, got out a small pick axe from his bag and began to hit the small rock with it. It banged and banged until eventually a small gem fell out. He picked it up.  
"Is that the one?" asked Noivern.  
Victini looked at the gem. Unfortunately it wasn't, it was just a dull regular silver one that looked dry and hollow.  
"Nope, not this one." Victini replied as he threw it away.

Next he walked over to the left where there were puddles everywhere. It was quite a drippy section of the cave as there was plenty of water drops splashing about from the top of the cave. It must have been very wet for a long while. As Victini walked over with his orange wellies splashing as he walked, the water went drip drop on Victini's head but he didn't mind it too much.

His radar began to beep again. "Could it be here?" 

He bent down where his wellies were to see a gem slowly pass by him. It must have been a gem that was stuck in the ground. Victini saw it was heading near a small hole so as quickly as he could, he   
splished   
and splashed   
and sploshed his way over to the gem and caught it just in the nick of time before it could escape. Victini soon found out he might as well have not bothered for it was another silver one. He dropped it back down and let it swim away into the hole.

Noivern and Victini continued to search around the cave. Noivern dug up through small areas with his claws and Victini kept at it with the rocks but they were still having no such luck at finding the orange gem. It all looked a bit hopeless. 

Victini kept looking as his radar's beeping went from high to low. Suddenly it went back up once more, this time at an alarming rate.

"My radar's beeping quite fast Noivern." called Victini. "It must mean that orange gem is here somewhere otherwise it wouldn't be beeping this way."  
"Hey, Victini." said Noivern. "It must be from that rock that's stranded near all of this mud." He pointed to a big rock that was surrounded by a giant patch full of mud.

"Seems like I might have hit the jackpot. I hope." Victini told himself. So Victini slowly began to walk near the rock and stepped into the mud. He felt his orange wellies squelch into the mud and squelched his boots each time he took a step.   
"One step.  
Squelch.  
Two steps.  
Squelch.  
Three steps.  
Squelch.  
Four steps.  
Squelch." said Victini.

"Say, is that mud deep? I do like mud but it could be a problem with your gem searching." asked Noivern.   
"Not too deep that we'd fall in, don't worry. About the same size as a small gorge of mud in a forest."

So Noivern walked over to Victini doing the same thing that he did.

"One step.  
Squelch.  
Two steps.  
Squelch.  
Three steps.  
Squelch.  
Four steps.  
Squelch." 

Victini made it to the small rock. He took out his pick axe and began to hit the rock. It took quite a few minutes but eventually it collapsed into a small section.

And there it was, the shiny orange gem that he had been looking for for quite some time. It shined gleaming away as Victini smiled to himself. Only getting it out wouldn't be so easy. You see, it was actually wedged in to the side of the rock. So wedged in that you would need something to pull it out. Victini took out a object puller shaped like a big rectangle and moved it into the small gem. It was going to take more than just Victini to get it out. Victini whistled for Noivern.

"Noivern, I need you to help me out with this." he said.  
"Sure thing." Noivern replied as he walked over. 

And that's what they did. Noivern stood next to Victini holding onto him.

"So, how do you do this pulling thing?" asked Victini.  
"Oh it's pretty easy." laughed Noivern. "We put our wellies together... like this."

Noivern put his red wellies close to Victini's orange wellies, both touching each other.

"Wellies together?  
"Yeah, we normally like to put our wellies close to one another. Makes the squelching more fun."  
"Hmmmm... yeah, it's good to have rubber wellies together with rubber wellies."

"Then as we pull we normally like to squelch our wellies in the mud as we do so." continued Noivern. "It's always fun hearing your wellies making squelching sounds. And we normally sing too.  
"Oh, so that's how you do it. I understand now. Well, let's give it a try".

Noivern began to squelch.  
"Squelch, squelch, squelch."

Victini joined in too. Soon both Noivern and Victini were squelching their wellies, moving them up and down in the mud as they began to sing Noivern's pulling song.

"Pull, pull, pull away." sang Noivern as he squelched.  
"Wellies in the mud." continued Victini as he squelched too.  
"Pull, pull, pull away,  
wellies in the mud." they both sang, squelching their wellies again.

The two of them pulled and squelched for quite a bit. Noivern squelched his red wellies and then Victini squelched his orange wellies all while the object puller kept moving about. 

Eventually the little gem began to move slowly and steadily.  
"Hey look, the orange gem is moving. Keep pulling Noivern."

The two pulled and pulled and squelched and pulled until the orange gem suddenly flew out of the rock sending Noivern and Victini falling into the mud. Victini suddenly noticed the gem flying in the air and landing straight into the giant puddle. The two picked themselves up and chased after it. 

Victini was worried. If that orange gem fell into the hole, it would be gone forever.

He jumped into the puddle and tried to catch it but it was too late. The orange gem went hurtling through the small hole. Victini sat down in the puddle, very upset.  
"Oh no." he cried. "Now I'll never live up to my father's legacy."

But luckily Noivern got there just in time next to Victini managing to catch the orange gem before it could disappear and be unreachable. 

"Victini." he said. "I think I might have caught that orange gem."  
"You have? Oh thank you for saving the day Noivern. You're a life-saver."  
"You're welcome Victini. Now there's only one problem. I'm stuck now."

Noivern was laying on the ground where his left claw is. It was stuck near the little hole where he had put it in.

"Don't worry Noivern. I'll get you out." said Victini. And so he attempted to pull Noivern out.

After they pulled Noivern out and given themselves a good clean (by Noivern inviting Victini to his house), the two friends both marveled at Victini's priceless gem collection. He had invited Jay the Snivy and Hawlucha over to introduce them to Victini.

Victini's gem collection was quite varied: there were red, orange, purple, green and yellow gems. There were dotted gems, crystal gems, gold gems and of course the prized and rare orange gem to go along with them. Noivern was telling Jay and Hawlucha about what had happened too.

"Wow Victini, I never knew you were so into gems." Jay said.  
"You must have had quite an adventure today Noivern." laughed Hawlucha.  
"I sure did." Noivern replied.   
"And he helped me out with the pulling to get the orange gem. I'd like to thank you for being a great partner Noivern. My dad is going to be so proud with me... at least once I get him back." Victini said.  
"I hope you get to see your father again soon."  
"We all do." Hawlucha and Jay told Victini together.

Victini with a small tear on his face (a tear of joy) began to smile. Noivern, Hawlucha and Jay the Snivy seemed like such good friends to one another, a total whiplash from the bratty and obnoxious trainer he had encountered. 

"Now that we know what you like best, what do you say you join us with what we like doing best?" Noivern said as he put his red wellies back on.  
"Let me guess, it's mud related right?"  
"Yep."  
"Squelching in the mud in our wellies." the three called together.

Victini, Hawlucha and Jay rushed to put their wellies on and in no time at all Victini was squelching his wellies along with the three and dancing about with them. It was plenty of fun.

What a day for both Noivern and Victini!


End file.
